Wonders Of The Waterfall
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Dana runs into a lonely alien when she's at the waterfall. Written by guestsurprise per request from Jeannenobunaga. I only posted it for them.


**A story Jeannenobunaga requested from guestsurprise. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! **

**Dana belong to Jeannenobunaga. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Wonders Of The Waterfall**

Dana was walking out of class and she was trying to hurry and get home because it was spring cleaning time! She raced towards the house but she noticed that there was a lot of smog in the air. It was hard to see where she was going! She thought she was running towards her neighborhood, but she was really headed towards the woods.

"I don't recognize this area…," Dana thought as she walked around. She honestly couldn't see anything. She was about to give up hope when she saw a large waterfall in front of her. It was so beautiful and the water was so clear that she was at a loss for words.

"I can't help it! I have to go for a quick swim; I guess it couldn't hurt since I'm already lost right now," Dana shrugged as she ran towards the falls. She took off her clothes until she had on her shorts and tank top. She dove in the water and she moaned at how great the water felt; it wasn't too hot or too cold. It was just right!

"This water feels great…it almost has a magical feeling. Even though I know magic isn't real, it still has this mythical sense to it," Dana said out loud. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming. She gasped and held her breath and went under the water. The water was so clear that she could see who was approaching the waterfall. She almost let her breath out when she saw what was in front of her! It was a large shark-like alien creature! He was all black except for his green eyes and green mouth. He also had a long fin on the top of his head and rows of dangerous, metal-like teeth! Dana slowly swam away and she was able to hide behind a rock, but also watch him from a distance. For some reason, this terrifying creature looked sad.

"Why doesn't anyone believe that I'm not dangerous? I know I have sharp teeth, but I use them to eat metal and ONLY metal!" He said sadly. Dana was shocked; this monster didn't even sound ferocious.

"I just can't seem to make a friend; it seems like I should just disappear and never come back. Well, I guess a quick swim would be alright before I leave this place," he sighed. He then slipped into the water and he was enjoying the wonderful feeling, not knowing that Dana was watching him. She smiled at this interesting creature and slipped into the water; she approached him slowly and once she was close enough, she sat on a rock and then she put out a gentle hand and touched his shoulder.

"Hello…," Dana said sweetly. The creature almost jumped out of his skin! He turned around quickly and he then began to swim away quickly!

"NO! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" He yelped as he started swimming back to shore!

"Hey! Wait a minute! Don't swim away!" Dana called as she dove headfirst into the water after him. He was so spooked that he was not coordinated at all in his swimming; that gave Dana the opportunity to catch up to him. He turned around and saw that Dana was nowhere to be found.

"Phew…that was close. She was sure beautiful, but I know she would probably scream if she got a good look at my face…," he said sadly. He sorrowfully turned around and he was face to face with Dana again.

"Hello…and thanks, you're handsome too," she smiled. The shark alien gasped and his eyes got really large in fright. Dana was shocked; he was more afraid of her than she was of him.

"Whoa, take it easy there, big guy. C'mere…I won't hurt you," Dana cooed as she swam after him. She then grabbed him and held on to his fin.

"Hey! Let go of my fin!" He panicked, but she didn't let go; if anything she pushed him back until he couldn't go anywhere anymore. But then Dana felt something around her ankle; she looked down and saw her ankle was trapped in some seaweed.

"Hey! I'm stuck…can you help me out a bit?!" Dana asked as she tried to pull her leg free.

"Listen, I will help you, but then you must leave. I don't want to get into any more trouble. Every time someone sees me or I help someone, they call me a monster," Eatle said sadly. Dana then got closer to his face.

"Listen…I don't think you're dangerous or a monster. Now how about we get acquainted? I'm Dana!"

"I'm Eatle…b-but I think you should…" he stopped in his tracks when Dana playfully splashed him with water, winked, and dove underwater. She held up her feet to where he could untangle the seaweed from her ankles.

"(Sigh) Women…I do not understand women…," he murmured as he bit off the seaweed. But his fingers were tickling her toes as he untangled her; she giggled and wiggled her toes and feet to get away from him. He was so shocked at her squirming that he let her go immediately after he bit off the seaweed. Sensing his confusion, she surfaced quickly and grabbed him before he swam away.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy! It's alright…you were just tickling me by accident that's all. Now what's your name?"

"Eatle," he responded in a strong, confident voice. He then held out his hand to shake hers. "Thank you for giving me a chance, Dana. I just didn't want you to be afraid of me."

"Well if anything, you acted afraid of me," Dana snickered. He cocked an eyebrow and then gently kissed her on the cheek, making her jump.

"Don't be afraid, Dana; it was my way of saying thank you for being kind to me. I wish…," but then he stopped. Dana swam a bit closer and gently turned his face towards her.

"Eatle…it's alright…what is it?"

"I just wish I could get to know you more."

"Well, I don't see why not," Dana smiled. He then picked her up and he kissed her on her mouth gently. Dana's eyes widened in shock and then she slowly kissed him back. For a shark with sharp teeth, he was surprisingly gentle.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Dana cooed as she kissed his cheek.

"No…not friendship, Dana, it's the beginning of our love story," Eatle smiled as he ran his hands gently across her face. Yes indeed, the beginning of a wonderful relationship.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Jeannenobunaga, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
